


Lawlu week day 3

by Babak



Series: Lawlu week 2019 [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Monkey D. Luffy Loves His Friends, Pining Trafalgar D. Water Law, Scars, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: День 3 — Wounds
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Lawlu week 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762333
Kudos: 13





	Lawlu week day 3

Честно говоря, встречаясь с Соломенной Шляпе в Новом Мире, Ло думал, что тот будет скрывать свой шрам. Пусть Трафальгар не совсем был рад, что от раны остались настолько большой след, он всё же понимал, что лучше бы он уже тогда не сделал. Чудом было то, что операция прошла успешно в принципе, особенно учитывая то, что пациент и сам больше не хотел жить.

Конечно, есть люди, которые гордятся своими шрамами, знаками того, что выжили. Но метка Луффи была скорее памятью о его величайшем поражении, и наблюдая за тем, как Монки постоянно ходит в распахнутой рубахе, он не мог найти ответ на этот вопрос.

Возможно, он всё ещё болел? Раньше ведь Луффи не ходил всегда с голой грудью, что-то ведь изменилось.

Однажды ночью, уже после Дрессроуз, когда была его очередь быть на дежурстве, Ло встретил капитана на мостике, прямо на голове Санни. Что уже само по себе было странно, так как Луффи обычно сваливался спать самым первым.

— Не спится? — тихо спрашивает врач, приближаясь. Монки поворачивается со слабой улыбкой и чуть отодвигается, приглашает. Ло колеблется — всё же если он вдвоем упадут, некому будет их вытащить, но в конце концов залезает, бросая взгляд на своего союзника. Сейчас, под лунным светом, Луффи кажется намного старше. Мужчина смотрит на его шрам, открытый на всеобщее обозрение, и ему кажется, что этот крест — как крест на карте сокровищ, и он уже нашёл главный клад.

— Как твоя рука, Траффи? — уходит от вопроса парень, и Ло позволяет:

— Благодаря принцессе, которую вы чудесным образом нашли, — Луффи в ответ только смеётся, приваливается к нему боком. — Всё в порядке, Мугивара-я, пока что сложновато управляться, но со временем пройдёт, — после этого наступает молчание, и Ло кажется, что ему следует что-то сказать, но он понятия не имеет, что.

— Почему ты не скрываешь шрам? — всё же вырывается, и другой капитан смотрит на него удивлённо, и переводит взгляд на горизонт.

— Наверное, хочу помнить, как легко на самом деле умереть? — он наклоняет голову на бок, наваливаясь на Трафальгара только сильнее. Ло, не дожидаясь продолжения, обнимает его за плечи. — Не смей умирать, Траффи, — шепчет он, и затихает, и Хирург Смерти молчит в ответ, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как сильно бьётся собственное сердце.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
